disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Timon
"Ah your an outcast! That's great so are we!" -Timon tegen Simba Timon, is komisch stokstaartje en een ondersteunend karakter in "The Lion King 1" een film uit 1994. Hij is de hoofdpersoon van "The Lion King 1/1/2" een film uit 2004. Timon verschijnt ook in'' "The Lion King 2, Simba's Pride"'' een film uit 1998 Achtergrond Timon is de beste vriend van Pumbaa, vriend en voogt van Simba toen hij nog welp was. Timon is de zoon van Ma ( een ander stokstaartje) en de neef van Oom Max (ook een ander stokstaartje). Timon en Pumbaa waren geïnspireerd in'' "The Lion king" dat een groot roofdier zoals een leeuw nog van pas zouden komen bij gevaar. Hij en Pumbaa namen Simba (toen nog welp) op toen Simba instortte door overbehiting en schudgevoelens die Simba had na de dood van zijn vader Mufasa. In "The Lion King 1/1/2",'' zien we dat Timon leefde bij een kolonie stokstaartjes, die opzoek zijn naar een beter leven, waar ze geen tunnels moeten graven, in het zand om te overleven. Persoonlijkheid In "The Loin King " films kan Timon soms wel is egocentrisch en gedachteloos zijn. Een voorbeeld hiervan is toen ze Simba (toen nog welp) opnamen en berooft Pumbaa van het krediet, die Pumbaa terecht verdiend. Maar Timon heeft een goed hart en is loyaal aan zijn vrienden en familie. In tegenstelling tot de andere stokstaartjes, die altijd werken is Timon eerder een dagdromer. Dit zorgt er uiteindelijk voor dat Timon een buitenstaander wordt in zijn eigen kolonie. Doordat de stokstaartjes aan de bodem van de voedselketen zitten, vertrouwt Timon erop dat andere grotere dieren hem beschermen. Maar bij nood verlaat hij zijn vrienden nog zijn familie nooit en is bereid zijn leven te riskeren voor hen. Timon is nog al op zichzelf en niet echt slim. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat hij Pumbaa zijn goede ideeën, als zijn eigen ideeën beschouwd. Timon kan zelf geen goede plannen bedenken, zoals is aangetoond, bij het graven van'' "Tunnels"'' in "the Lion King 1/1/2". Timon is een beetje een lafaard al kan hij soms ook een waaghals zijn. Zoals is aangetoond, in "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride", ''waar hij Zira trachte te imiteren door Pumbaa en hem voortestestellen op een sarcastische manier aan Zira om vervolgens te roepen naar haar ''"Verdwijn uit ons koningsland!" Maar het loopt onmiddelijk mis als Zira naar hem schreeuwt, "Jullie koningsland?!" '' Zira bruld en Timon verschuilt zich onmiddelijk achter Pumbaa. In ''"The Lion King 1/1/2", ''zien we dat Timon een goed hart heeft en liefdevol is, in sommige scènes met zijn moeder zien we dat Timon een sterke band heeft met haar. We zien tevens dat Timon soms graag een held is. We zien dat Timon tevens een egoïstische kan heeft, dit komt boven, wanneer hij Simba in eerste instantie weigerd te helpen, bij het verslaan van Scar, hoewel hij dit betreurt nadat hij een tweede contact had met Rafiki. Vervolgens besluit Timon, toch om Simba te helpen. Timon is de beste vriend van het wrattenzwijn Pumbaa. De twee zijn bijna onafscheidelijk van elkaar. Timon en Pumbaa zijn zeer close en hierom delen ze samen verschillende activiteiten, zoals slapen en het eten van larven. Timon en Pumbaa zijn gekend vanwege hun discutiets die ze regelmatig hebben met elkaar. De twee discuteren nooit , voor lang en zorgt er nog voor dat ze mekaar beter leren kennen. Desondanks dat Pumbaa de hersennen heeft, is Pumbaa soms nogal kinderachtig. Timon daarentegen is nogal beschermed tegenover het wrattenzwijn. Dit bewijst nogmaals hoe loyaal Timon is richting zijn famillie en vrienden. Ondanks dat zijn karakter nogal op zichzelf is, zal Timon uiteindelijk altijd doen wat juist is. Ondanks de offers die hij moet brengen. Verschijningen The Lion King 1 thumb|left|Timon in The Lion King 1Timon samen, met Pumbaa vonden Simba als welp toen hij op dat moment aan uitputting en uitdroging,leed. Timon was terug houdend bij het opnemen van een roofdier. Maar Pumbaa suggereerde dat een leeuw van pas kan komen in de toekomst. Timon lachte eerst om het idee, maar stelde vervolgens het idee voor als een plan van zichzelf. Wanneer Simba wakker wordt leren ze de welp over de filosofie ''"Hakuna Matata". ''Ze leren Simba ook om larven te eten. Ze leefde gelukkig met hun drie totdat Nala, Simba zijn jeugdvrindin hulp kwam zoeken. Nadat Nala bijna Timon en Pumbaa opeet, worden ze gered door Simba, is Timon verbijsterd wanneer Simba realiseerd, wie Nala is. Timon probeert er achter te komen, waarom Simba gestopt is met vechten door tussen hen twee in te gaan staan en schreeuwt "''Wat is er hier aan de hand?!" Vervolgens komen Timon en Pumbaa te weten dat Simba eigenlijk koning is en dat Simba terug zou gaan om zijn koninkrijk te redden. Timon is hier eerst twijfelachtig over maar als Simba dit bevestigd, is Timon enthusiast, over het gevoel van macht. Wanneer hij een Pumbaa zien dat Simba en Nala verliefd worden op elkaar, heeft Timon spijt over het verliezen van de nu jongvolwassenen Simba en is diepbedroefd door het hele gebeuren. Later die avond worden Timon en Pumbaa wakker gemaakt, door Nala met de vraag waar Simba is. Geen van de drie weten, dat Simba is terugekeerd naar "Pride Rock " om de troon terug te winnen van Scar. Gelukkig verschijnt de mandril Rafiki een vriend van Simba en zijn vader Mufasa en zegt tegen het drietal, dat de koning "is terugekeerd". Timon sluit zich aan bij Nala en Pumbaa, wanneer ze alle drie racen om Simba in te halen. Met alle vier aangekomen in het nu verlaten'' "Pride Lands". Vraagt Timon aan Simba of ze gaan vechten tegen Scar voor zijn thuis, Simba bevestigt dit. Timon vraagt dan aan Simba of ze moeten gaan dansen in een rokje en strikjes om het leger hyena's af te leiden. Zodat Simba en Nala een duidelijk zicht hebben op Scar. Hij en Pumbaa vechten vervolgens tegen een tal van hyena's, voordat Timon achtervolgt wordt door Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. Timon zoekt vervolgens dekking in een kooi waar Zazu ook zit in de grot van Scar, nadat Scar de troep bekend dat hij Mufasa heeft vermoord. Pumbaa red hem en Zazu. Aan het eind van de film zien we Pumbaa en Timon staan, naast Nala en Simba als helden van ''" The Pride Lands" The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride thumb|left|Timon in The Lion King 2 Het is onduidelijke of Timon en Pumbaa, zijn opgenomen op "Pride Rock" ''of het enkel bezoeken. Ze dienen als assistent voor Simba, en worden vaak opgeroepen om op Kiara te letten Simba's avontuurlijke dochter en vervangen op deze manier Zazu's rol als babysitter. Ondanks hun gestuntel vertouwt Simba hen om op Kiara te letten. En neemt hen niet kwalijk als Kiara ontsnapt aan hun zicht, omdat ze altijd weten waar Kiara is. Wanneer Kiara op haar eerste jacht vertrekt, moet het tweetal er voor zorgen dat Kiara niet gewond, geraakt. Als Kiara dit ontdekt is ze woedend en gaat ze jagen buiten de grenzen van ''"The Pride Lands". Het tweetal leren samen met Kiara aan Kovu hoe hij plezier kan hebben nadat hij vergeten was wat plezier is na jaren van indoctrinatie en haat, door toedoen van Zira's harde training. Wanneer Kovu's troep "The Outsiders" ''Simba in een hinderlaag lokken, staat Timon automatisch aan de kant van Simba en wild het argument van Kovu ook niet horen. Al zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa de leeuwinnen die Kiara tegen houden niet helpen. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa, Simba helpen, tegen de wraakzuchtige groep van Zira. Maar ze worden in het nauw gedreven, todat Timon, Pumbaa zijn staart als pistool gebruikt en vervolgens zien we dat de leeuwinnen die hen in het nauw hebben gedreven op de vlucht slaan. Ondanks het feit dat Timon en Pumbaa een beetje laf zijn, is het tweetal altijd bereid om te vechten voor wat juist is. Simba probeert vervolgens vrede te sluiten, met Zira nadat Kiara zegt "''dat ze een zijn". ''Vervolgens geeft Simba hetzelfde advies aan Zira om het verleden te vergeten. Dit zelfde advies kreeg hij zelf van Timon en Pumbaa, toen hij nog welp was. Simba laat hier zien dat hij enorm veel geleerd heeft van zijn oude vrienden. The Lion King 1/1/2 ''"I found a place that was byond my wildest dreams. But it sill wasn't home -Timon tegen zijn moeder In het begin zien we dat Timon een "gewoon" stokstaartje is dat andere dingen wilt doen, dan een "normaal" thumb|154px|Timon in The Lion King 1/1/2stokstaartje zou doen om te overleven. Nadat Timon er voor zorgt dat een heel netwerk van tunnels instort, zien we dat zijn kolonie in open lucht komt. Timon's moeder probeert de situatie te redden en leid hem weg. Timon verteld tegen zijn moeder dat hij een plaats wilt waar ze niet hoeven te graven om te overleven. Dan verteld zijn moeder tegen Timon " Als wat het licht raakt behoord iemand anders toe" De rest komt nog Universums en: Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Stokstaartjes Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Disney Infinity niet speelbare personages